Numerous systems for protection of the surfaces of glass containers, such as bottles, have been described in the prior art. Many of the systems so described are for abrasion protection, such as in Carl et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,889, and Scholes et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,693. These patents describe the application of thin layers of a metallic compound followed by equally thin layers of a lubricating material. While such treatments do provide some protection for abrasion of the bottle, should the bottle, notwithstanding, be subject to breakage, nothing prevents scattering of the glass. Further, these treatments generally protect the bottle from scratches which are occasioned by rubbing against adjacent bottles and under limited circumstances. Should an extreme force be applied in rubbing an adjacent bottle against a bottle coated according to the methods of these patents, scratching would nonetheless occur and the inherent strength of the glass would be weakened.
Other patents have described the coatings of glass containers, including bottles, with various plastic coatings to prevent breakage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,594--Wallace, describes the encasement of glass carboys in a foamed plastic with a varying density in the foam, the lowest density being at the top of the carboy and the highest density at the bottom. In general, should the carboy break notwithstanding the protection afforded by the foamed coating, the pieces of the glass may be held within the coating. However, as is well known, it is extremely difficult if not impossible to decorate the surface of this type of plastic foam. The best method of applying a decoration is to apply a yet further label to the outside of the foamed surface. Thus, for an attractive decoration or label to be applied to a foam encased glass container, two entirely separate layers must be applied to the glass container, each serving a separate function. If a simple paper layer is applied as the label, while the glass is as protected as previously from abrasion or breakage, the label itself is easily abraded.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,673--Clock, glass bottles are coated with an adhesive layer which is said to hold the bottle intact should it be broken. However, such an adhesive layer is not subject to decoration and as most bottles are employed in retail sales, decoration is an extremely important consideration. Thus, these bottles are not subject to practical commercial use.